Blue Mary
by StarSpade
Summary: Bloody Mary has been killing people. Sonic sets a trap to stop her. LEMON,Human Sonic x Lolified Bloody Mary.


Blue Mary

Human Sonic x Loli Bloody Mary oneshot. MAJOR LEMON—If you are not mature enough to read this, I suggest you go somewhere else. If, you are, or you just don't care what I say, please continue. I'm going to label this as a gift for Ketsu Majjiku, with whom I discussed the basic idea with. I hope that this meets your expectations? I've done lemons before, just never uploaded them. This is my first of the pairing, which is completely random and came from an idea I had when a friend and I were planning to do the ritual. We never did, though, because we couldn't decide on the proper way to summon her. Anyway, ignore all this crap and enjoy the story. Oh, and I don't own Sonic, but you knew that.

There had been a series of unexplained murders in the city that Sonic and his friends were staying in. More specifically, the victims had died of blood loss _after their faces had been clawed off._ Sonic, being who he was, found out about it pretty quickly and went to see his friend, Tails, to research the method of killing. Eventually, he stumbled onto the legend of Bloody Mary. He studied the ways to summon the ghost, how to get rid of her if his plan backfired, he even did some research on the history of the legend, though that didn't really help much. His plan was very dangerous and he knew it. But he couldn't just stand there and watch more people die. He spent a day sleeping, so he would be wide awake when the time came to set his plan into motion. He awoke later that night and gathered his things in the bathroom.

He had chosen to perform the ritual in his small apartment, so he wouldn't attract any unwanted attention with noise. Fortunately, the apartments next to his were vacant, so he could be as loud as he wanted without any problems. He lit some candles that he'd bought at a shop specializing in contacting spirits and demons. He had also bought some rope that could supposedly bind ghosts and other spiritual beings, though he doubted that he'd need it. If he had the element of surprise, he could gain control. He figured that the ghost wouldn't be used to her victims fighting back, after all, she was usually summoned as a joke, or a dare. Nobody actually _expected _her to show up, so obviously they wouldn't have been prepared to defend themselves. But Sonic was. He turned off the lights and faced the mirror. He then began to chant the ghost's name. After the third time, he stood, rope in hand, and waited. He waited for what seemed like hours before he felt a disturbance in the air behind him.

Quickly, as fast as only he himself could be, Sonic whirled around, slamming a fist into the being that had appeared behind him. He then bound her wrists and stepped back, fearful of attack. He had to blink a few times before the child in front of him registered in his head; this was_ not_ what he had expected Bloody Mary would look like. Still recovering from his initial assault, she sat there, leaning against the wall. Sonic took this time to get a closer look at her. She had black hair that looked very soft(he had to restrain himself from running his fingers through it) and her skin was very pale, almost white. As he looked over her face, he noticed something that he wondered _how_ he had missed before: _She had no eyes. _In their place were hollow holes, dark and empty. He also noticed what looked like scars around the empty sockets, possibly where her eyes had been removed? Now she had turned her head to face him, and despite her lack of eyes, he felt like she was looking right at him. He realized that he should probably say something…But what? Tell her that it's wrong to kill people? Ask her why she killed people? All he got out was, "You've been a bad girl." That sounded _so_ perverted that he mentally slapped himself. He was dealing with a ghost, and a fairly violent one. He didn't doubt that she could snap the rope binding her and eat his face. He had to be serious.

"Hey, it's nothing personal, but I just can't let you kill any more people."

"Why?" Mary asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"It's bad." Sonic managed, barely keeping himself from pouncing on her. She was just _too cute_. Was she controlling his mind or something? He normally didn't think that way about little girls. She looked no older than nine, at the most. She _had_ to be doing something, some kind of ghost power or something. He was a hero. Heroes didn't want to do those kinds of things to little girls. Or maybe _he did._ He was just trying to convince himself that he didn't. And he had been doing a pretty damn good job of it until she said something else.

"I'm sorry." She said, in a voice that nearly melted his heart. He lost it. He lost control. He kissed her. _He kissed her. _On the lips, hard. And _she kissed him back_. Tongues danced in a wild frenzy. They broke apart for air and he regained partial control over his brain and thought. Little girls shouldn't know how to kiss like that. He realized then, that while she looked young, she could be well over a hundred years old; more than enough time to gain experience in such things. He thought some more. The only way to get rid of a ghost is for it to move on, right? And ghosts don't move on because they have some desire left unsatisfied, right? Wait. _Unsatisfied. _His brain was working in overdrive, and thoughts were filling his head. Strange thoughts that he had never thought before. The perverted side of his brain thought of a way to help her move on. The rational side of his brain was too confused to argue.

With one swift motion, he broke the rope binding her and began to undress. She sat there for a while, then began to do the same. He stopped briefly to gaze upon her body. Thin, undeveloped, flat. Not something that he should be attracted to. But he didn't care. He finished undressing and _tackled_ her onto the floor, where he captured her lips in another kiss. He drew back, only to suckle on the milky, hot flesh of her neck, working his way down her small body. Lingering at her chest, he inhaled deeply, becoming intoxicated by her scent. He continued downward, pausing to lick at her navel, earning a moan from the ghost. As he continued down, an almost devilish smirk planted itself on his face as he reached his goal. He dove in, _devouring_ her sweet flesh, becoming addicted to the taste. Her breathing was coming in short gasps now, and he only went faster. He began to move harder, taking long, rough licks, instead of shorter, faster ones. He was getting impatient, and began to search for that small, fleshy pearl that he knew to be highly sensitive. Upon finding it, he bit down gently, causing her to cry out in intense pleasure, gripping his head tightly with her legs. When her cries had died down and she released him, he wasted no time in positioning himself at her entrance and pushing in gently, but quickly. She cried out at the sudden intrusion, prompting him to silence her with a kiss. A kiss that was hungry and hot. He began to pick up speed, now that she had adjusted to him. He brought one hand to her head, combing his fingers through her silky hair. He used the other to gently fondle her chest, squeezing and caressing lightly. As they temporarily ended their kiss for air, he took the opportunity to speed up even more, now moving faster than humanly possible. She moaned deeply, the vibrations reaching her very core. He brought his head down, kissing her roughly, which she eagerly returned. He began to thrust harder, and she raised her hips to meet him. Holding each other tightly, they gave one last burst of speed before reaching climax simultaneously. He lay on top of her, catching his breath. She recovered first, running her small hands through his blue locks, damp with sweat. He pulled out and held her gently, slowly falling asleep.

Sonic awakened the next morning to find that she was gone. The mess that they had made, however, was still there. He lay there, looking at the ceiling, thinking about the night's events. The murders stopped after that, and Sonic was glad that he had saved the city. Maybe he should save people like that more often.


End file.
